Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are hotspots in the research field of flat panel displays nowadays. Compared with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays have advantages such as low energy consumption, low production cost, self-illumination, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, and the like. Currently, in display fields of mobile phones, digital cameras and the like, OLED displays have begun to replace traditional LCD displays. However, unlike the LCD displays that use stable voltages to control brightness, the OLED displays are driven by electric currents, and need to be controlled to emit light by stable currents.
At present, in an OLED display, the cathode layer of an OLED is multiplexed as a touch electrode, so as to perform self-capacitance touch detection, as shown in FIG. 1, in a display stage, a driving transistor DT0 and a light-emitting control transistor T1 are turned on, so that a light-emitting component EL emits light; and in a touch stage, the light-emitting control transistor T1 needs to be turned off, to perform touch detection. However, because the light-emitting control transistor T1 has a leakage current in a turn-off state, the leakage current causes noise interference to touch signals on the touch electrode, thus affecting the accuracy of the touch detection.